Twin Rivers
by Rem-san611
Summary: This story takes place in and around the time of the Trojan war. I'm going to stretch the limits of the timeline, I know, these events are almost a century apart. But I think it would have been an interesting thing if Kail and the others could have met some of the Greeks. I hope you enjoy my fanfic and I hope to make it as close historically as I can. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I do not own any of the characters in Red River I have simply barrowed them. Tessa and Thea are my oc's though and there may be more oc's to follow. This story takes place in and around the time of the Trojan war. I'm going to stretch the limits of the timeline, I know, these events are almost a century apart. But I think it would have been an interesting thing if Kail could have met some of the Greeks. I hope you enjoy my fanfic and I hope to make it as close historically as I can. Enjoy!**

_**In Hattsua's market place… **_

"Water…please…some water" I pleaded to these people who now owned me. We were in some of a market place in what must have been a major city by the amount of people coming and going. Women and children selling apples, jujubes, and other food and clothing materials; it would have been a happy scene to behold if my legs and arms weren't tied together, and I wasn't dying slowly of dehydration.

I was only one of several women and girls in this group. We had been traveling from Greece, and if my calculations were correct we had been going non-stop for about a week which would have put us in modern day turkey. I closed my eyes to rest for awhile; I felt weak from traveling and struggling to get away from these men holding me. Lack of any real sustenance was making it hard to defend myself against them. As I lay there, eyes closed, there was a commotion on the other end of the market place, hoof beats and yelling coming closer and closer. I felt the people around me running away as fast as they could with their limbs bound. The men that had been holding us captive had run off at the sight of the men on horseback.

"You there! Slave trading is illegal here in Hattsua!" The blond man in front yelled. The women who hadn't been too beaten, or tired, had run for it only to be stopped by the men on horseback. The women screamed, scared that their lives would be forfeit for the men's crimes in this city. The men looked rather official on their horses with their regalia and swords. They must have been soldiers.

"Calm down we aren't going to hurt you. We're trying to help you." One military man said to Tessa, a girl who was taken from Helios a little after I was captured, we had been through a lot together on this journey. I tried to protect that twelve year old girl to the best of my ability. I had tried to get her out several times in several cities but all of my attempts failed and resulted in my beatings and being tied up.

"Tess," I say but she's still struggling and screaming, "Tessa! Stop!" She finally heard me and locked eyes with me, slumping to the ground she started bawling. The men look at me where I am laying in a pile of hay and rags all tied up and bruised.

"Mattinazawa, go help her…I'll take care of the girl." The tall bald man came toward me. I sighed in resignation as once again I would be taken away by a man who I had no knowledge of and done, who knows what to. As he bent toward my hands something in me snapped to full raging wakefulness, and I swung at him.

"Hey now!" Mattinazawa fell backwards on to his butt. "I'm only trying to help you miss."

"Stay away from us! Don't touch me!" I yelled and struggled more.

"Just let me get that rope off you. It's making you bleed sweetheart." He said as he reached for his sword at his side. I started to kick at him with my bound feet to get away. My fight or flight was in full fight mode. I was just trying to keep his hands as far away from his sword as possible.

"Kash! Rafusa! A little help here!"

"Miss calm down." Three pairs of hands grabbed at me and were holding me down. Then, just as quickly as I had felt their hands on me, my limbs were free of their restraints. Still I struggled and kicked out. I caught one of them in the face before I had realized that they had let me go.

"Away from her! Get away!" I heard a woman shout. I scrambled backward till my back hit the front of a building behind me. The woman who had spoken was on a black horse and was rushing through the market toward the men. She stopped short of reaching Tessa and I. In my scuffle with the men Tessa had moved closer to me.

"What is your name?" the woman asked as she cautiously stepped toward me, "I'm Yuri." I scrutinized her a moment before answering.

"My name is Thea." I told her as I started to rub my wrists. They had been bound for so long that they had fallen asleep and where on fire with pins and needles as the blood began rushing to them again. She smiled and nodded.

"Thea, will you come with me so I can help you? I promise that no harm will come to you and this girl."

"Many people say many things" I retorted to her and Yuri simply nodded at me in agreement. I thought it through once more, looking her over as I did. She looked like a slave girl dressed in a simple sheath, but the military men has listened to her orders without hesitation.

I nodded my consent and ushered Tessa to my side. The men stood back at Yuri's command and she walked us toward the center of Hattsua. I stumble in my delirium, and Tessa put her arm around my waist to steady me.

"Here we are." Yuri said to us. I hadn't been paying attention to where she had been leading us. I had been woozy, so all my concentration had been on putting one foot in front of the other. I was shocked to see that she had led us to the palace of Hattusa. I turned to Yuri and my shock must have shown.

"Who are you Yuri?" I asked her.

"She is our Tawanana, our Queen." One of the men behind us stated.

"Why have you brought us to the palace?" Yuri looked confused for a few moments.

"You won't be mistreated here…and if you wish to return home I can see what I am able to find out? She explained. This was a most generous offer. Most queens wouldn't even have cared had we existed, let alone what our names were; then again, most queens didn't walk, talk, and act like this one.

"Why?" Tessa asked, "What do you care about us?" Yuri stared at us and she placed a smile on her face.

"Because you are women and you're in my country. Women, children, and men a like all have rights and are taken care of here." she told us as she guided us in to a splendid looking bath area. Tessa and I had been without bathing for several days and were in great need of a lot of scrubbing. I realized though that I had no energy to do such a vigorous task.

"Ruri! Hadi! Shala!" Yuri called out and three smiling women parted the curtains on the far side of the bath and hailed Yuri with greetings back.

"So," the woman with the long hair started after hugging and greeting Yuri, "Who is this?"

"Hadi, this is Thea and Tessa." Yuri gestured to each of us, "Could you please assist them. Thea is in no shape to bathe herself." Hadi nodded as she took in our appearances, and started to help us with our clothes. Though I wouldn't have called what I was wearing clothing anymore…more like tattered rags strewn together. Tess was being helped one of the other two women; to which I could only assume that they were twins. I couldn't tell one apart from the other at all. Tessa gave me a worried look and I shook my head telling her to just go with the women. Hadi gently took my hand and ushered me to the bathing pool. After I had been scrubbed till my skin felt raw, the sisters left Tessa and I in search of clothes for us. Tessa who had been scrubbed and cleaned across from me in the pool floated over to me. She seated herself next to me clinging to my elbow and finally, blissfully closing her eyes for a short rest. I seemed to be her replacement mother in her world and I had no qualms with that.

The sisters come back with our clothes and started to dress us. Hadi notices my tattoos on my back, legs, and chest and is curiously staring at them. I knew not a single person here would understand what they were and I had no real way of explaining it without revealing that I was from the future. The finery that we were dressed in surprised me; the jewels alone were amazing. It must be some of the queen's finery from what I could remember of my history; not all could wear such pretty dyed clothes.

After we had been primped and pampered for hours and the sun was on its descent in the sky; the sisters led us to a big room that I could only guess was the audience chambers. There were soldiers and women eating on cushions around a long piece of fabric that had been laid out on the ground. People were laughing and cheerfully talking in another language that I didn't understand. I sighed and hated that I hadn't paid more attention in my history classes now that they could be some use to me here. I knew English, Japanese, some Spanish and only the tiniest bit of Latin from my church goings. The sisters walked us over to Yuri, who by this time was waving excitedly at us. We were seated on her left in the guest of honor position. There also were some of the men that had helped rescue Tessa and myself seated on our left. On Yuri's right the King broke off his conversation with an Egyptian as Tessa and I sat down beside Yuri.

"Yuri tells me you are from her country Thea." I furrowed my brow and looked at Yuri who was smiling and nodding. I shook my head in confusion. I started to debate the kings statement but before I could utter a word-

"Your tattoos are very nice." She said in Japanese. I must have just looked at her for too long cause she went to say it again before it registered that I could understand what Yuri was saying to me. I gasped and just tried to breathe for a while. It took awhile for it to sink in that there was someone like myself from the future residing here in the past.

"Chigaou! No Way!" I said starled back in to conversation. "Do you speak English too? My Japanese is very rusty." Yuri jumped up and down on her cushion happy that I was talking in another language.

"Yes, very little though." She laughed.

"Well, I guess Yuri hadn't told you from the look on your face." The King said and I shook my head.

"Kail you make me sound mean! I just ment to surprise her!" Yuri stated to her husband. Kail just laughed and gave her a breathtaking kiss. Yuri defiantly had been very lucky when she had come to this time to find someone like Kail.

"What is to happen to us?" Tessa asked suddenly from next to me. Kail smiled at her.

"What always happenes when Yuri finds something she likes." He chuckled , " You are more than welcome to stay here in this palace." Tessa didn't move until she could fully understand what Kail had said, and when it finally sank in she turned to me with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. Then she crumpled and hugged me with all her strength crying and laughing. Relief, happiness, and realization that seemingly endless suffering had come to an end overwhelmed her.

Kail looked stunned and then worried. I smiled at him as well happy that now we were somewhat safe. There could be a decent future in this world for us now. The king looked like he was about to ask something when the Egyptian spoke up.

"Where are you two from anyway?" I stiffened but Tessa after wiping her face and sitting back up answered him like a lady should. I would never been that composed ever and I knew it.

"I'm from Helios in Greece." Tessa stated then the man turned his attention to me. I smiled knowing he would never truly understand where I came from.

"I hail from farther east, but was taken from Greece as well."

"Where madam." The solider named Kash asked.

"Close to Sparta I believe."

"Near those ruffians, god and goddess you poor women, you must have been scared to death."

"Some of the time yes, but Thea was there and she never let them hurt me so…" Tessa trailed off…then she abruptly changed subject to clothing and gratefully one of the sisters carried on with her in conversation. Unfortunately for me the Egyptian, the king and the soldiers now wouldn't stop staring at me. I sighed then started to eat the food placed in front of me. I was famished after all.

The night wore on and Tessa stood up and excused herself to go to back to her room for the night. The solider named Mattinazawa stood and held out his elbow to escort her to her rooms. I stood as well and was surprised when Yuri asked to walk with me. As we were walking I had the feeling that she wished to ask me something but couldn't bring herself to ask.

"Go on and ask Yuri, you must be curious."

"How did you end up here Thea? And is Thea your real name?" She asked with worry and sadness in her eyes.

"Let me ask you something first before I answer both those questions."

"Sure." She answered as we arrived at my room.

"How did you end up here?" I asked smiling. Yuri smiled as well fully aware she'd have to answer if she wanted any kind of information from me at all. We walked in the room and closed the door and the left the guards that had been following behind us out.

"I was lucky. Kail found me around the backside of this palace and spared me from his step mother the former Tawanna and Queen Dowager. He has rescued and loved me almost the whole time since I have been here. I know that probably isn't how your story goes but I would love to know how someone like myself has gotten here and how they are fairing. If you wouldn't mind telling me I would love to know." She gestured to the chairs by the fire pit in my room. I heaved a heavy sigh. I was so not totally ready to talk about all of the events that had happened since I had gotten here three months ago and I spoke in English so no one but us could understand.

"My real name doesn't matter in this era but the name I was born with is Jenna. As for how I arrived in this era I…I was in the shower at home and it was 2012 when I was taken. It felt like I had been swallowed up by darkness. I had a moment of just weightlessness; just floating there, then I was falling. Somewhere in the middle of that I blacked out, when I woke up next I was laying naked on a cold stone floor. The room was dark except for a small fire pit flickering the last of its small light. I was surrounded Yuri by men some old some very young. I had been called by the soothsayers of Greece from my time. They ruled that I was to be a favorable omen from their god of war." I paused as I shivered and walked to grab the blanket off the bed. I closed my eyes to try and stop seeing my memories but to no avail. I wrapped my self in the blanket and walked back toward Yuri and the fire.

" If you'd rather not continue I understand." Concern poured from her. I shook my head. I had started telling this story I might as well finish it. no use doing anything only part way as they say.

"It's ok…I need to talk about it, just once." Yuri nodded.

"I was a sign, so they believed, from Ares their God of war. They believed that with me here they would be fortuitous in their battles. Since I was a gift of battle they gave me to their king." I shivered again and pulled the blanket tighter around me. "Do you know your history Yuri?"

"Some. I have to admit it was my worst subject in school. Why?"

"The king in Sparta is Agamemnon. He is a rude, crude, and boisterous king. He would take me everywhere with him, but I was only to be wearing jewels; especially, during his war meetings with his court and men at arms. He would allow me no clothing whatsoever." I curled my feet under me and clung to my knees. "Do you know the story of Helen of Troy Yuri?"

"The woman who left her husband for another man and country?" she asked.

"Yes, that is happening now Yuri. Helen left Sparta with Paris. She set sail no more than 3 months ago now. Her husband is brother to the king and now with her parting the king feels slighted as well for his brother. He is a vengeful person." I saw Yuri slowly gathering the history lesson. I couldn't look at her for the next part of the story. I gazed in to the fire for the last part of my story.

"One night one of the King's war meetings went badly and he…he," I swallowed past my tears, " instead of being calm with his Court and men at arms he blustered and yelled at them, blaming them unnecessarily. When they went to rise up he asked how to make it up to them. All, save one, asked for the same thing. Me. they told him to share his gift of the gods with them."

Yuri gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. I looked at her only for a moment then back to the fire, otherwise I would have started to cry myself.

"After that…that meeting the one representative who didn't agree with my treatment and the only one who didn't ask for me as payment, planned my escape. The next night after that meeting three men came for me and snuck me out of the king's harem. From what I could make out from the meetings and if my guess and my history are correct the one that got me out was Achilles Yuri. Before his men could get me to the harbor we were attacked by guardsmen, they held them off and told me to run for it. However, my luck has never been good and I was grabbed once more. I fought this time, it didn't get me very far of course. I was beat and knocked unconscious and thrown with the other women and children you saw when you rescued us from those slavers." Yuri nodded and took my hands in hers, tears streaming down her face.

"No offense, but this era makes me glad of ours where women have rights." I said to her as my vision started to go blurry from my tears.

"I know, I was extremely lucky; Kail has been nothing but loving and respectful to me. What I want to know now is…goodness there is no delicate way to ask this…" Yuri trailed off, but I understood the train of thought.

"Will I need a midwife soon?" I stated grimly and Yuri nodded.

"I honestly don't know yet. I hope I won't but honestly there have been too many rapes…" my voice betrayed me and cracked with the emotion I was feeling but I held back the tears that threatened to fall once more down my face.

"It's ok Jenna. No one here will touch you without your consent."

"Call me Thea, I'm not the same person I was. And Thank you Yuri it means more that I can say that you are helping me." Yuri smiled and hugged me.

"There is a festival in the city starting tomorrow would you like to go down to the marketplace with the sisters and I? It's going to be very fun and lively." Yuri asked clearly trying to cheer me up but, I truly didn't want to even move. Everything ached from head to toe. The bath had helped at the time but now I was starting to fell raw.

"Thank you for offering Yuri but I doubt I will be able to enjoy much of anything tomorrow. I may just lay in hot water all day if I could." I said jokingly knowing how hard it was to keep a hot bath going all day. I realized however Yuri was taking me seriously by the solemn nod I was receiving in response.

"I'll see if one of the girls can-" I interrupted her by shaking both my hands in the air.

"No, no Yuri it was a joke; ok well, half a joke. I'll take one really hot, long bath before you guys go I'll be fine. Don't worry. Okay?" I smiled as a frown of concern marred her forehead.

"Only if your certain. I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem the girls like you and Tessa." I smiled and shook my head. That was persicely the problem in my opinion. How could four women who were complete strangers like us and trust us to this extent this quickly?

"I'm sure Yuri don't worry about me I'll heal up quickly."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**-Next Day—**

After leaving me to soak Yuri, the three sisters, and Tessa all took off to the Marketplace for the festival. The three sisters had to encourage and push Tessa to go with them on the lure of good food, music, and textiles to look at. Tessa tried to get me to go but I had to decline. I had woken up that morning with more bone deep bruises than I'd ever had in my life. It had been all I could do to get out of bed and walk around. I had to take shallow breaths and every step shot pain up my legs to my back which only made everything else spasm.

Tessa still looked worried about going till I had to point out that if she was travelling with the Taiwanana the soldiers wouldn't let even a single fly hurt her. She smiled and then reluctantly left. The sisters had blessedly made up the hot water in the bathing room. I was finally alone. I sighed as the hot water sluiced against my skin as I gently lowered myself into the boiling water. After adjusting and relaxing into the heat I leaned against the cool stone tiles of the bathing room. I didn't mind one bit if I was scalded at this point, it felt too good. Just as I started to close my eyes and melt in to relaxation and peace I heard footsteps on the tile ahead of me. Not wanting to really move I peeked open my eyes in the direction of the doorway.

The Egyptian from the banquet last night, who had sat to the right of the King, walked through the doorway and smirked at me. Only moving my head I looked up at him and rested my chin on my arms. We simply stared at each other for a moment.

"Sit down or something. You're making my neck hurt to look at you like this." I said a little irritated and huffy. Just when I thought I'd get to just relax and have a chance at some quiet time just for me, someone comes into the bathing room. _'Aren't bathrooms supposed to be sacred or something?'_ I huffed internally. The Egyptian with two different colored eyes and blonde hair smirked and simply sat right in front of me staring. It was like I was a bug, pinned in a frame being examined by an entomologist.

After awhile of him not speaking I closed my eyes and just continued to soak in the hot water, willing my muscles to relax further. I've been through a lot in this time but I know that it didn't mean that every man in this time was going to jump me or beat me; just most of them. Most, not all, see the difference. Very slight, I know.

"She said you're from the same country but you have darker skin and lighter hair than her." He commented aloud. I could only assume he was talking about Yuri in reference to me. It also seemed to be a veiled question; so again, I turned and looked at him under lidded eyes. However, since I felt rather grumpy I didn't answer because it wasn't a question; which, by the glare I received wasn't what he was used to, or had intended.

"Why is that?" he added a little terse. I smirked at his reluctance to spit out the actual question.

"Because, not everyone looks exactly alike; there are many different cultures living together where Yuri and I come from. Many different skin tones, languages, and beliefs mingle and co-exist peacefully. By the way what is your name I didn't hear it the other night at the banquet?" I asked curiously.

"Rameses. So, then is your culture different than Yuri's?" he questioned with a frown forming on his forehead. I was still shell shocked from the name he told me to answer him right away. I covered for it by adjusting my shoulders. I knew my history, knew that this man was both a warrior and a skilled politician. I started to wonder why he would want to know about me at all. Then I remembered the banquet; the clever banter back and forth between Rameses and the King, the long looks at both myself and Yuri.

"Sort of. My father came from another country to live and work in Yuri's country. That's where he met my mother. So, I have the same culture as her but I have my father's culture to hold fast to as well." I saw his confusion, "It's hard to explain sorry."

"No, it's all right. I'm just curious." He smiled and got up from sitting in front of me and walked to the edge of the bath, slipped off his sandals and stuck his feet in the water next to me.

"I'm especially curious about these." He said trailing a hand over my shoulder tattoo, "They look like nothing I have ever seen, they must mean something? And how do you get the body paints to stay even in water?" I laughed and I couldn't help it. He looked hurt though when I looked back to answer him. I hadn't meant to offend him. So, I smiled and made sure my tone didn't imply chastisement.

"I'm sure I have one or two images that you would recognize on my body, however, we are not good enough friends for you to see them." I smiled and he reciprocated it, "as for how the paints stay on…that's another answer that is hard to explain…" I had trailed off trying to find the right words.

"I'm not a simpleton. I can understand it if you explain it."

"I never meant to imply otherwise, but as you said I have to explain it correctly." I chuckled at him _'Boy does he have a short fuse on his ego.'_

"So…?" he posed the question after a few short moments of silence.

"Don't rush me!" I laughed, "It's not something done in too many countries around here; but in order to get body paints to stay on your skin, like mine do, you have to used a needle and scratch and poke to place the colors under the first layer of skin so that it stays forever. These images will never come off my body. Ever." Rameses looked perplexed and then looking over my body at the tattoos his frown deepened.

"But, why? Why have something on you that doesn't change." I smiled and rested my head back down again on my arms.

"Because each image means something to me personally that I want to immortalize and keep with me always. Some are to remember loved ones that have passed on." I explained hoping he would understand and not push any further. The less these people knew about the future the less the past would be altered.

Rameses looked at me and nodded and then gave me, what could be classified as, a devilish grin.

"So, how good of friends would we have to be for me to see the rest of them?" he asked with mischief and laughter in his eyes.

I laughed a little too hard and had to hiss out a breath of pain. My ribs felt like they were in a vice grip and every breath burned until I got my breathing under control again. Rameses looked stricken; I could tell he hadn't meant me any pain. So I smiled, sighed out a small breath, and resettled in to place lying on the cool tile.

"Don't make me laugh. My ribs are bruised." I chuckled slightly after he stayed looking worriedly at me. It was odd since I had been here I had been wary around men, but here in Hattsua they all seemed respectful and, well, letches, but all they could do was look and make obscene comments, and trust me that's _**way**_ better than the alternative.

"You _**are**_ rather colorful today. I didn't notice it yesterday. Do you wish for me to leave?" I thought about it and then shook my head. It was nice to have some company after all, and he was genuinely inquisitive.

"No. You can stay; but since you've noticed my injuries, can you bring over more hot water?" I asked not sure if he really would move. Most men of his rank and stature in this time didn't do such things. They had others to do smalls things like this for them. Rameses again, surprised me. He flashed me a grin, got up, walked over to the fire where the water was boiling, and came back and poured it in to the gigantic pool that Yuri called a bath.

"Thank you." Rameses nodded, returned the bowl to the fire and reached for something else. When he returned to the bath's edge he had a purple vile with some kind of liquid in it.

"What is that?" I asked looking over the ornate craftsmanship of the small bottle. It was exquisite especially for the times. Rameses smiled and let me hold the bottle, as I was truly fascinated with it.

"It's an herbal remedy that is used a lot for sore muscles. It's my mother's recipe and I can vouch for its powers," he grinned at my shocked look, "Do you want me to rub that on your back?"

I know I must have looked like a fish out of water with my mouth hanging open the way it was but I didn't know what to do. Rameses was being polite and asking but if I was going to be truly honest was I ready to have any man touch me again? On the heels of that thought a memory of Sparta blasted through my mind and made my decision for me. I could talk to men, stand to have them near me while I wasn't decently clothed, but; touching? No, no, defiantly not yet, maybe not ever… I closed my mouth set his herbal remedy down next to his hip, and sighed. I gave an involuntary shiver as yet another memory bombarded me, quickly I dropped back and ducked under the hot water to try and shock it away. When it had stopped I returned to my resting position on the tiles.

"As much as I appreciate the gesture Rameses I honestly don't want anyone touching me for awhile. I hope you can understand." I tried to lessen the refusal as much as I could since he had been nothing but kind.

"Ah, forgive me I forgot that you probably won't want men around you. To be honest I thought you might throw things at me when I first started to come in here. I didn't think you had a problem since I was able to get this close to you so far? However, I didn't want to stress you further. This wasn't stressful was it?" Rameses rambled trying to find his footing.

"No, this wasn't stressful. It's nice talking to you. I just don't think I can handle a man touching me without me trying to kill that person." I said smiling flatly; which got me a startled laugh out of Rameses.

"I wouldn't mind having to defend myself from you." He laughed.

"I'm sure you wouldn't, but I would mind after the fact." I droned.

"Ah, well then, I'll leave this with you and the sisters, or that little girl that came with you can help you." Rameses began to get up as if to leave and I reached for his wrist. He stopped and looked back down at me. I didn't know how to convey this in words but I had to try.

"Thank you." I said lamely with my voice cracking with my emotions of gratitude and hope. Rameses smiled pulled my hand and squeezed it in reassurance.

"You are most welcome, and trust me had it been me who had found you and those women; those men would have paid for every bruise I saw." He grinned but it was more a bearing of teeth. I loosened my grip but before I could take my hand back he pulled it to his mouth and placed a kiss on my knuckles. My reaction must have been funny because his grin got wider he started for the door.

"I'll see you at dinner Thea!" he shouted over his shoulder as he jogged out the door. I smiled to myself and turned my back to the door to watch the clouds pass the pergola covered bath. This was a beautiful city, with kind rulers. _'I'll be fine here, I can make a life here.'_ I thought trying to squeeze down on that longing hope that maybe, someday, I would return to my time. I knew, however, that once I left I would always miss this time and these people; Yuri especially. Had it not been for her I would have most likely died or have killed myself trying to get away. I owed Yuri a lot and when I healed up a little more I would be able to hold my own and be of _**some**_ use around the palace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**XXX Four Months Later XXX**

'_This can't be good'_ I thought to myself as I lay curled up in a ball in pain on my bed. I had been having stomach pains for a couple of days now and when I woke up this morning there was blood running heavily down my legs. I screamed in agony as another wave of pain and nausea hit me. Hadi came running in to my room and froze in the door way, which made her sisters run headlong into her.

"Shala, Ruri, go wake up Yuri and get bandages, hot water, and well, see if you can find a midwife to help with the herbs. GO!" The sisters scattered like mice running as fast as they could. Hadi ran to my side and tried to get me to lie back down. The pain was too much to lay flat so she bunched up every pillow and blanket I had in the room and propped me up on the bed.

It felt like hours had passed, but it was only minutes, when Yuri ran into my room at full tilt followed by Kail and Rameses. Another spasm and another scream took me flying backwards.

"Out Kail; you too Rameses. OUT!" I heard Yuri order to the two men. After slamming the door in the faces of the two stammering royals Yuri rushed to my side, as if I was the important person. It would have been laughable had I not been in so much pain.

Not long after Yuri had come to in, both Ruri and Shala came back with the supplies and another woman. It took another twenty minutes of pure agony before I blacked out.

XXXX

I woke to the smell of herbs burning by the bed and a fire going at the far end of my room. It was the middle of summer and hot enough without a fire and the tons of blankets that I had on me for some odd reason. I was burning up and sweating profusely. Light was still streaming through my shuttered window so, it was still daylight. I hadn't slept the entire day away. Or maybe I had and it was daylight again…I sighed and went to move to sit up and instantly regretted it. My muscles screamed, strained, and resisted; I laid back down with a hiss. I let my body settle, and then did a mental check of all my functions. Toes—check, fingers—check, legs—check, shoulders—check…and so on and so forth till I got to my hips and abdomen.

I tried to think back- back to before I blacked out and knew that I had just aborted my baby. I hadn't even been thinking about my cycle since I had healed up from my injuries. I hadn't even had any symptoms of morning sickness. I guess I should have been thinking about my cycle more, though. I felt horrid for the life that never had a chance to live. But what would I have done when he or she had asked who their father was? Lie? Tell him or her that he had died in some accident or war? I couldn't have very well told him that I did know who his father was because whoever it was had been a rapist. That would damage the child, and in the end the child was the innocent one. Who would I have made up for that little bundle? My eyes started to sting as I kept thinking in the circle of thoughts that kept getting worse.

The more I thought about the possibilities and the inevitabilities, the worse I felt. Even though it hurt to move, I rolled onto my side and pulled a spare pillow to me and crushed it to my chest trying to muffle the sounds of my sobs.

Somewhere in the middle of my episode someone had come in to my room and pulled me on to their lap rocking me back and forth petting my hair and mumbling something unintelligible to my hearing. Strong arms and a solid chest kept me from falling apart at the seams. I should have turned around to see who my rock in this storm was but I was too emotionally gone to think at all. I didn't know who it was in the end, as I fell headlong into sleep form exhaustion.

XXXX

"How is she doing?" Kail asked me as I walked out of Thea's room. I had never met a more compelling woman, other than Yuri that is. Thea was both strong and fragile it was scary to see that vain of fragility in her. She seemed so breakable right now. I had held her till she had fallen back into an exhausted sleep.

"I don't know. She cried herself to sleep." I sighed heavily as I rustled one of Kail's kids hair. I felt heavy myself and more worried than I knew what to do with.

"I'm worried about her Kail. She may not have been expecting to have a child just yet but now that she's lost it she may not know what to do with herself. I can tell you it isn't a pretty feeling." Yuri pondered aloud what everyone was thinking.

"She's a fighter. She has been through hell, she'll be ok with friends to support her. Just be there for her." Kail stated to his wife. I had to wonder though if he wasn't talking to me as well. He knew just how much time I had been spending with Thea while I had been up here these last months. I, nor anybody else, had realized that she had been pregnant.

"We'll be there for her when she needs a kick in the butt to get back to her life." I told Yuri with a wink. This whole ordeal reminded me of when Yuri had gone through much the same when she lost her baby. Yuri simply nodded with a ghost of her normal smile, gathered her children and walked away with Kail towards their rooms. I didn't much want to leave and go to an empty room so I, instead, pulled a pillow from the court yard area and laid against a pillar in front of Thea's room.

XXXX

I woke and wanted, no, needed something to do. Something familiar and back breaking; I needed to be exhausted so that I wouldn't think; so that I wouldn't feel. I dressed in a short smock, the same kind that Yuri always wore around the palace, and walked out determined to head down to the stables or to the barracks to see if I could weasel my way into some work. Not that the men would probably let me. Sighing I stepped out of my room and was struck by the sight of Rameses laying on the ground propped up against a pillar in front of my room. I didn't know how many days I had stayed in my room, certainly he couldn't have stayed out here the whole time? That would be ridiculous, romantic as hell; but still ridiculous. My exit must have roused him however, because he woke and groggily got to his feet.

"Why were you laying on the ground? Are you alright?" I asked as he swayed a little after standing, obviously not fully awake.

"She almost dies and then asks _**me**__if__** I'm ok**__?_ He chuckled to himself lightly. I was slightly angry at him for mentioning what had happened when I had been doing so well at blocking it out. I scowled at him and stepped back from him wrapping my arms around myself. I felt cold again. Rameses sighed and pulled me into an embrace.

"I'm sorry Thea I shouldn't have said it like that." His chest felt familiar and safe. A rock in a storm; I remembered this vague feeling, and realized that it was him who had held me afterwards when I was falling apart. It brought fresh tears to my eyes. He continued to croon at me and mutter helpless intangible words of comfort. I pulled back enough to look him in the face.

"It was you." He just started at me, "It was you who held me as I was breaking?" I searched his face for my answer. He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry Thea." I nodded and wiped my eyes briskly and felt a small smile tremble on my lips. This man was something else.

"You've nothing to be sorry for Rameses. I just need to do something now. I CAN'T sit in that room all day and not do anything. I can't. I will go mad. I need to exhaust myself doing something so that I don't have time to think. Can you help me with that?" I asked him though I thought I knew the answer before he would utter it. He smiled and shook his head, I was ready for the denial but it was still a crushing answer to hear.

"You amaze me with your strength. Mind you I would have a different plan if you weren't so injured on how to 'exhaust' you to the point of collapse," he paused to look at me with intense eyes, "but I think we can come up with an alternative to my elaborate plans." He chuckled as he cradled my hand in the crook of his elbow and started to walk with me.

I was shocked and amazed that he was accepting and not trying to shove me back into that room to heal for another day; and I was completely captivated with his wit and teasing. I found it completely hilarious that he would even remotely find me attractive. He knew everything that had happened to me. We'd had many talks on war and politics, and little by little he had gotten the whole story from me.

"Oh, dear me I wouldn't want to upset some elaborate plan of yours," I smiled at him teasing him back and pushing the black, nasty, caustic emotions of pain to the back of my heart and mind for the time being.

"Why don't we just make new plans and you can try and surprise me some other time with your 'elaborate' plans" I laughed a little shakily. He grinned at me and just shook his head as we continued out to the paddock where the soldiers were working on sword form and running drills. I stopped to watch and Rameses, being gracious, didn't try to push on. I studied the men as they were doing their bouts against Kash the Infantry commander. A few of the men were good but most were lousy in their form. Easy to read and fast to attack at feints. I laughed a few times too many apparently because not only did the men look at me and scowl but Rameses looked at me a little funny as well. I tried to cover up my bad manners but Kash beat me to it.

"Thea? You shouldn't be out of bed." He glared at Rameses. My Hebrew had grown in the four months since entering the palace thanks to Yuri so I answered Kash in his tongue.

"Sorry to interrupt Kash. I needed some air. You need to work on their form most of them have no idea what to do with their feet." Kash, Rameses, and all the men looked at me like I was spouting a second head on my shoulder. I furrowed my brows and glared back at them all in question.

"What!?" I snapped at them, which seemed to visibly pull them back to reality.

"She's just a woman what would she know of swords" said one soldier. It was one of the ones that had no balance and no idea where to place his feet. I smiled and shook my head.

"I know I could knock you on your ass faster than Kash did." I stated as I removed my arm from Rameses, who was now grinning like a fool.

"No you cannot." He stated simply as I walked up to Kash and held my hand out to him beckoning for his sword.

"May I Kash?" slowly and very hesitantly he levered over his sword to me.

"Commander?" the soldier asked afraid to be wrong in this instance and hurt someone of importance. Kash saw something he must have approved of in my face as he looked at me because he suddenly gave me the biggest grin and shook his head at me.

"I hope you know what you're doing Thea. Don't go overboard and hurt yourself further please. Yuri would have my hide." I simply smiled at him and nodded as I gripped Kash's sword and stepped in to the paddock further in front of the solider.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Thea, just please…please just be very careful. Yuri will kill me if you get hurt." Kash worried at me as he reluctantly handed me his sword. I smiled at him and nodded. I understood his position and what he was potentially risking should the King get mad at any injury that may pop up on me; which made me giggle on the inside. Since I had gotten to this time no one had worried for me like this, it made me very happy.

"Makai don't go overboard." Kash gave the soldier I'd mocked a last minute glare as I walked away from him and into the circle. Makai was leaning on his sword with his hand on his hip, and from the glare I was receiving I was obviously not considered a threat. Tiny little woman that I was; how could I possibly hurt him, right?

I smiled and shook my head at him as I took my stance. I stood across from him, sword held loosely in my right hand and down to the side. Feeling a little irritated with his cockiness; I raised my left hand towards him and beckoned him to begin with a twitch of my fingers. Glaring from me to Kash, Makai straightened and slowly paced from side to side gauging my stance and readiness. I could tell the moment he decided to move. Makai's eyes focused; his muscles tensed in his thighs, neck, and arms bunching in preparation to strike. He drew in a deep breath and ran at me like a wild bear. He was not graceful, he lumbered. I could tell that he often relied on brute strength to win his battles instead of strategy.

Makai swung wide with his arm aiming at the left side of my neck. _'He's going for the obvious kill thinking that he'll be quicker than me…what a pity.'_ Stepping behind and to the right with my left foot I brought my right arm up to parry his thrust away from me as I twirled around him. Stepping behind and back out of range again as he stumbled forward off balance, I drew a calming breath as I went back to my waiting stance with my sword held loosely once more down at my right side. My arm was still stung with the force of the hit I'd had to parry. I had to be very careful to watch his key muscle groups in this fight or I might just end up hurt just by the force of his blows to my arms. It takes great precision to parry against someone with three times my reach and strength. I defiantly did not want to miss a step and end up on my ass. All my muscles still hurt as it was, adding more on top of that was not on my agenda.

Whipping around to face me he glared and grimaced in his frustration. We continued like that for some time before he started to pant and become winded; which, logically, made him much easier to read because his body movements increased the more fatigued he became. I admit I got carried away at one point and misjudged his agility. He stomped on the back of my sandal as I was pivoting away from him and made me stumble. Hearing my old Shi Sei Kai Kahn Sensei mentally cursing me for my laziness, I let the momentum from my stumble take me forward and preformed a one handed front hand spring, kicking Makai square in the jaw as I went.

There was a steady stream of mental curses from Sensei barraging me as I started to gather myself up and be ready with a defense. I was in a crouch as I looked up to see that Makai was also recovering from the blow to the face I dealt him.

_'Keep your eyes open or I'll keep them open with tooth picks till you learn your lesson.'_ Sensei had odd ways of teaching but effective, Machiavellian, but effective. I sighed stood and brushed off my knees as I internally appeased my inner Sensei with a less than assertive 'Hai Sensei.'

"I thought you said that you could knock me on my ass faster than the commander?" Makai goaded me. I smiled at him and gave a small salute to him my sword in acknowledgement.

"Forgive me I haven't done this kind of sword play in a number of years. It was something that I had feared that I had lost the chance of doing ever again."

"Years…You haven't done this in years." Kash sputtered. This of course Makai scoffed at.

"You are just saying that now because you are unable to bring me down." Smiling I took a side face stance with my sword up, arm bent, a fencing stance. I settled and then waved once up and down with my sword to begin again.

"Come then."

He exploded toward me at his full lumbering speed all muscle and strength posed in a two handed over head strike. I stood waiting and watching like Sensei taught me. I waited till the last possible moment and tucked and rolled between his legs. His sword plunged into the ground where I had been standing a moment ago, exposing his back; so, I popped up and jumped on his back sword at his throat. Makai shaking in what I could only assume was anger, yielded. Kash looked at me as he stuck his hand out for his sword to be returned and just smiled.

"And dare I ask who taught you to fight like that?" Kash asked. I smiled thinking about my old Sensei and all that he taught me. It felt like a lifetime ago.

"I learned in my country by a friend of my step mothers. He was a great fighter and taught me how to use many different weapons. Although, I am afraid he disliked the sword a great deal. He was very skilled in hand to hand combat always thought of swords as cheating." I said as I walked out of the circle feeling nostalgic with the memories from the days when I used to do nothing but train for a tournament or a new belt level. My father and I had moved to Japan when I was still a little girl. But having to walk everywhere or take bikes, or trains scared my very American military father to death that his little girl would get hurt or kidnapped. So, my father's then girlfriend, my later step mother, found me a martial arts instructor. She had told my father that she had also learned a little self defense from him as well and he was very skilled. Slowly over time Sensei became like a part of the family with the amount of time I dedicated to the dojo.

"Forgive me for bringing up bad memories, but if you could fight like that how come you couldn't get away from the slavers or that old king you told us about?" I scowled a little at his comment but answered him honestly because it was a good question. One I used to ask myself a lot while I was in Agamemnon's and the slavers tender care.

"Kash once I had killed the men that held me, where would I go? How would I get there? Please remember that when I got dropped here I didn't know much of your language let alone any of the other languages around here. I didn't even know much of where 'here' was. So, I stayed, waited and tried to learn as much as I could for as long as I could bear it. But when opportunity presents itself one must never turn their backs on it." I ended smiling as I walked out of the circle of soldiers and to Ramases waiting hand.

"I apologize for making you upset Thea. That was not my intent."

"You didn't Kash. Don't worry." I smiled as Ramases started to lead me away.

"You are always going to surprise me I think." Ramases stated as he lead me towards the heart of the bazaar. I doubted that but hearing it said is always a nice thing.

"Why do you say that?" I asked before I could stop myself. Laughing, Ramases shook his head at the look on my face.

"Because I didn't think that you could be any braver than you are and you have proved me wrong once again Thea."

**A/N: And I'm stopping here cause I can't type anymore LOL. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. But since I magically had time off work due to a car wreck I thought I would spend some time typing out some of my ideas again. **** R&R let me know what you think. **


End file.
